


Hunger

by Gertrude69



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Dark, F/F, Non-Consensual Touching, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reyna is a CREEP, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69
Summary: Her darkest desires, the most horrendous monsters she keeps within are caged at the bottom of her core.But as of now, all it takes is one look at *her*And the monster breaks free.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I kinda was sleep deprived when I wrote this. Maybe I’ll come back and edit it later

There she was.

The figure that laid on the bed.

She stared at the gentle heaving of the chest, the soft inhales to exhales that the figure let out.

They were in a state of peace and serendipity.

Would that all change?

Would it all change if she had just….

_ No. I won’t do it. _ She scolded herself. She could feel the bloodthirsty beast within, snapping at its cage, desperate to break free from its longtime imprisonment.

She had tried to reform herself for the better, to not act on her desires impulsively. Oh but it was a difficult restrain, for she swore she was cursed.

Bewitched by the angel. Doomed to endlessly chase the very thing that wanted nothing to do with her.

Oh how she wished to change things. She had wished for everything to be a part of a surreal nightmare.

This included her vicious beast inside.

The beast snarled and clawed, her inner heart and core that now burned from its rage. It wants out, it wants to be free.

Her iron resolve was crumbling, it was pushing itself harder than it was before. Her eyes could only stare helplessly as the figure’s shoulders shifted ever so slightly.

The last thing she needed was for the dove to turn around and see her like this. And for sure the last thing she wanted was for the poor girl to relive everything that happened prior.

Too bad Reyna couldn’t deny that she had enjoyed every single aspect of it. No matter how many times she could say the word “sorry,” it would never be enough to stop her deepest visceral desires.

_ Perhaps if I hadn’t acted so rashly, I might’ve had a chance. _ She thought scornfully to herself.

The figure turned, and Reyna caught the sight of her face. The beautiful doll-like face that had now faced her. Her eyes were closed, but her form was lit under the pale moon.

It was enough.

Her beast howled, and a low, throaty growl rumbled through her chords. One hand lifted itself up, and gently stroked the soft skin underneath.

_ Mierda, what have you done to me? I-fuck, I can’t hold back anymore. I...I’m so thirsty.. _

Her gaze now fell to the base of the sentinel’s neck. Old scars and some remnants of bruises remained, and the monster was pleased. Pleased to see the wounds that marked her prey.

She lowered herself slowly, eyeing the healer for any sign of movement. Her plaything had deep eye bags, and her breathing was almost shallow.

_ You’ve spent weeks with no sleep, haven’t you? Poor thing… _

Her jaw cracked open, her ivory fangs now gleamed. The tips pressed against the soft flesh.

_ One bite won’t hurt. _

_ Just one bite. _

_ Only one time. _

_ Yesss. One bite will do. _

She slowly crawled behind the girl, tucking away the smooth sensation of the raven hair and dug her fangs deep. Her hands were gently stroking the girl’s scalp, soothing her despite the rather violent action she was practicing.

_ Sorry Sage. I need to eat...and you’re the perfect meal. _

Reyna let her own tongue explore the base and taste the sweetness of the coppery blood. The wet muscle continued to snake down the collarbone area. Sage whimpered softly in her slumber, but did not wake up. 

Reyna continued to drain until she felt satisfied. Using her tongue, she licked any remaining droplets, gave one last bloody peck on her cheek, and quietly opened the window.

Her state of mind was now refreshed. Her lust was amplified from the high of tasting the blood of the sentinel, but she could handle the heat.

Maybe she’ll go to a bar to fulfill the rest of her needs.

  
After all, she still had a compass to go by

“Thanks for the meal. I’ll be back for more in two weeks.” She chuckled darkly.

The primal beast within her was sedated once more, till it be the day where it heats up her core once more.

**Author's Note:**

> And Sage always wonders why she wakes up with bite marks
> 
> Wrote it on an impulse. 
> 
> So sue me.


End file.
